TMI New Generation
by StarliteOracle
Summary: Many years in the future, the mundane world is threatened again by down worlders. Now it's up to a new generation of Shadow Hunters to figure out what the threat is and eliminate it before all worlds are forever extinct. But will nephilim blood enough to overcome their most powerful threat since Valentine? Or did all of the Shadow Hunters just signed themselves to their deaths?


One day, Amanda was a jerk. Such a jerk, that she had inherited her father's sarcastic streak no doubt. She had also inherited his sense of flow in battle and had earned the title of most skilled Shadow Hunter of the new age.

Her best friend, Amy, who was the adopted daughter of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, had a fiery personality. Who fiercely would do anything for her best friend and was a skillful Shadow Hunter that Amanda looked up to. Isabelle, her aunt, oversaw Amanda and Amy's Shadow Hunter training.

Isabelle never took it easy on either of them despite their connections to her brothers, blood and otherwise. Then came the fateful day that the two new Shadow Hunters would take on their first task from the Clave alone.

When the mission was handed down, Clary, Amanda's mother, thought that her only daughter wasn't ready. So, she was sure to tell Jace just that. Jace disagreed, but he secretly held a bit of worry about Amanda's first battle on her own. He decided to convince Clary to let her go and that he would talk with Amanda to tell her to be careful.

The night before their task Jace confronted his daughter.

"Amanda, you know your mother is flipping out," he began. Amanda rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Dad, you _know_ I've trained with Isabelle my whole life for this day. Plus, it's not like I'll be out there alone. Amy's coming too," she protested. Jace smirked.

"You know how your mother is."

"_I heard that," _Clary said as she came walking into the room too. She sent Jace an accusing look, but it softened when she saw her daughter.

"Mom, I'm ready." Amanda had determination in her eyes. Clary sighed.

"Just like your father," she muttered, "Well, at least Amy will be there to watch your back. I know I'm being overprotective, but you're my baby girl-"

"I gotta go." Amanda hurriedly made to leave, she hated when people got all emotional, but before she could bolt out the door, Jace blocked her way. He was smiling and Amanda groaned.

He held out his arms, "Come on, it's a family perk."

"You're so dorky, Dad," she grumbled before giving in and going in for the hug. Her mother joined in and hugged Amanda from behind.

"Be safe, Amanda," Clary whispered.

"I will, now I really have to go," Amanda told them both. She made sure she had all her weapons and her stele, which was passed down to her from her father. Her mother had given her a witchlight.

Amanda went running down the halls of the institute to where Amy lived. They didn't live that far away from each other, just a hall and a turn left. When she reached their room, her friend was already waiting for her outside, in her shadow hunter gear.

"Finally," she said, but she was smirking. Amanda stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, I can't help it my parents are…worrywarts."

The task was failing, Amy cracked her whip at the demon horde that had cornered them, while Amanda aimed her crossbow forward shooting at as many as she could, but it wasn't doing much. The demons kept re-spawning.

"Shit!" Amy growled. "At this rate we're going to fuck up."

"No way, my parents will never let me out of the house again!" Amanda said.

"Don't we have bigger problems then you getting grounded right now?" Amy gave Amanda a look.

Before Amanda could say anything back, a demon broke the barrier Amy's whip had created. It leapt forward at Amanda. Amanda yelled out in alarm. She tried to aim an arrow at its head, but it was moving too fast.

She was done for. This was it. Her mom would end up being right and she would never get past her first task handed down by the Clave. A huge spike of disappointment lodged itself right between her ribcage as the demon went flying straight at her throat.

Right before it could dig its claws deep inside her and slice her open, a seraph blade came flying and lobbed the demon's arm off. This gave Amanda enough time to recover and start defending herself again. The new comer, a boy around the same age as them, grabbed up his blade and started fighting the horde off alongside the two girls.

With the three of them, the demons fell fast. Amanda let out a sigh.

"That could have ended badly, but thanks for your help," she said turning to the boy with a smile. His eyes were dark blue and hair chestnut brown. Everything from his arms to his legs was finely muscled and when Amanda let her eyes roam over him she couldn't help but blush. Amy had to elbow her to bring her back down to earth. The boy coughed with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. He held out a hand towards Amanda.

"The name's Steven Davis, nice to meet you," he said. Amanda took his hand a bit shyly.

"I'm Amanda and this is my friend Amy," Amanda told him. Amy nodded a greeting to Steven.

"Thanks for the save we owe you one," Amy told him, but she looked kind of annoyed. She didn't protect her friend herself and it pissed her off. Amanda gave her friend a confused look but Amy just looked away.

Steven smiled at Amanda "So was this your first mission?" He asked in curiosity. Amanda wasn't sure why Amy had acted that way just now and she really wanted to ask her what was wrong but a part of her really wanted to get to know the hot boy holding her hand. She quickly let go and answered him.

"Was it that obvious?" She knew she screwed it up but doing it in front of a hot guy who also seems to be a shadow hunter made her want to go hide and never leave the institute again.

Steven nodded. "Well those types of demons are hard to take down in general. But I think you both did a good job anyway."

Before Amanda could say anything more Amy turned back to her best friend. "Shouldn't we be heading back to the institute Amanda? I know your parents will want to know what happened."

Amanda nodded slightly. "Well Steven I guess I better get going." She walked over toward Amy and when she was about to ask Amy what was wrong. Steven spoke up.

"Hey, can I join you two in returning to the institute?" The question took them both by surprise in which Amanda turned back to her friend not sure how to answer him. Amy saw her look and decided to answer.

"Yeah, if you're a new Shadow Hunter then we might as well get to know each other," Amy said. Steven grinned and walked up to them so that they were all making their way back home side by side. Steven was walking beside Amanda and Amanda could just feel her heart hammering away in her chest.

All the way back Steven kept making small talk and focused mostly on Amanda. Amanda was secretly enjoying all the attention.

Once they got inside the institute, Amy went to her room leaving the two of them alone.

"My room is over this way," Amanda said pointing down the hall to the left and at that Steven perked up.

"Oh really? My parents and I have just moved in and our room is that way. I guess I'll walk you home," Steven told her and was it her imagination acting up or did he move closer to her?

"O-Oh thanks." God, did she just stutter? Get a hold of yourself, she thought. It didn't take them long to get to Amanda's door and they paused outside it together. "This is it," Amanda said lamely.

"Oh hey, mine is the next room down," Steven told her pointing, and then he smiled, "you should come visit sometime. Maybe show me around?"

"Yeah, I would love to." Amanda smiled up at him through her eyelashes. Steven leaned in towards her.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He asked and Amanda also leaned in, their faces were only a few centimeters apart now.

"Anything," she whispered.

"Do you have a boyfriend…and if not…do you want one?" Steven asked as he moved in to close those few centimeters between them.

"No, and not until she's thirty," Jace said from behind them suddenly. Amanda jumped away from Steven as if he was a two headed, diseased monkey.

"Dad!"

"I think its curfew, honey," Jace continued as if he hadn't heard her. He grabbed Amanda by the arm and dragged her into the room shutting the door in Steven's face.

Inside the living room area, Clary came running. "Jace, Amanda what happened?" She felt the tension in the air.

Amanda was pissed. "Dad, his name is Steven and he's new to New York. He helped Amy and I out there."

Jace was concerned. "What happened?" He started checking her arms for any marks that might needed healing runes. She pulled away from his grasp.

"It doesn't matter, I'm 17 years old not to mention you and mom met at my age!" She yelled.

Clary sighed. "But honey…" But before she could continue someone knocked on the door which she answered.

Amanda couldn't believe who was standing there and she turned back to her father. "You summoned Magnus for this?" She accused.

Jace gave her a stern look. "No but while he's here he might as well do a once over on the new boy Steven to even make sure he's a shadow hunter."

Magnus gave them an amused look. "Well actually I heard yelling and not to mention Amy is upset. Jace don't be an idiot, Steven is a shadow hunter, I did use my powers on his family to check anyway when they arrived."

Amanda was shocked. "So you were the one who had sent Steven out after Amy and I than Magnus?"

Magnus sighed, "Amanda…" She interrupted him.

"I am going to go apologize to Steven right now." She moved toward the door and Magnus wasn't in the mood to stop her so he just let her through.

As Amanda waited for Steven to answer the door she couldn't help but feel the embarrassment of earlier. Soon the door opened and Steven looked at her with surprise.

"Amanda.."

Amanda started playing with her hair feeling a little insecure as the apology came out. "I am really sorry about my dad and to answer your question from earlier, yes I am interested in being your girlfriend."

Steven smiled. "Good and it's ok. But I think you should get back to your parents." She leaned forward and soon their lips locked in a kiss.

But then she heard her dad yelling and their kiss was interrupted. Amanda sighed. "I am sorry Steven but I have to go." She turned to leave and once he shut his door.

Amanda decided to not go home yet but go see Amy to tell her the news and what had just happened with her dad.

Amy answered on the first knock. "Come in." Amanda entered.

"Your dad Magnus heard my dad yelling at me and came to check it out. I thought that my dad summoned him to see if Steven is even a shadow hunter. But it turns out Magnus had already checked using his magic. I can't believe that my dad and Magnus still conspire with each other."

She sat down and took a deep breath and glanced at her.

"Anyway, what happened out there? I am worried about you. Oh the good news is that I kissed Steven just now and we are official. Wait until my dad finds out though but I decided not to tell him that part yet."

Back in Amanda's home, Clary was trying to calm Jace down. "You have to let her grow up Jace and stop trying to get Magnus involved with everything."

Jace turned to Magnus. "Sorry, was there anything else?" He asked.

"Not really, Alec is out with Isabelle on business for the Clave so I was bored. Oh, and your daughter just made out with that boy—Clary are you making breakfast?" Magnus asked. Clary shot him a deadpan look.

"It's five in the afternoon," she told him.

Back at Amy's room, Amy sat looking at her friend in shock. "You and Steven did _what_?"

Amanda just grinned.

"Don't you think you're moving a little fast?" Amy asked, but she was shaking her head with a smile anyway. "Well, I'm happy for you and as for our dads…yeah not really a surprise. There both overprotective. My dad is probably watching us right now," Amy looked off to the side and waved, "Hey dad."

Amanda followed suit, "Hey uncle Magnus, you jerk," she muttered. Amy just laughed.

"Well, I just want to say sorry about earlier too," Amy told her, "I should have protected you better."

"Oh, so that's why you were acting weird, don't worry about it. Like Steven said, those weren't easy demons to take down in the first place."

Amy nodded, "You're right. I wonder if it means that we've failed the test of our abilities though."

Amanda frowned. "I dunno." At that moment Amanda's cellphone rang. When she answered it was the head of the Clave telling them both to report to the main office of the institute. When she hung up, she and Amy shared a grave look.

"Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting too long…" Amy said. Amanda nodded and they left.

Once they got to the office a secretary was there to greet them.

"Hello you two," she said smiling at them, "I'll hear your report about your first mission now."

Amanda and Amy both gave a detailed report and the secretary nodded, "Well, it was your first task so I guess it's okay. Besides, speaking of Steven Davis, it's been ordered that you three will work together as a team for any missions from now on."

"Really?" Amanda asked in happy surprise. The woman nodded.

"Yes, so technically you guys did well since Steven is working with you now. Anyways, you are dismissed," she answered and both Amanda and Amy nodded leaving the office.

When they left the office, Amanda was happy but only for a moment until she remembered her dad. She sighed and turned to her friend. "I have to get back home now."

Amy nodded. "I am still worried about you and Steven but I trust you enough to make good decisions."

"Well I just want to be happy." She said as she made her way back home.

Her dad, Jace, greeted her at the door and once Amanda noticed his expression and Magnus's stupid grin. She knew she had been busted.

"You made out with Steven!" He said in a stern voice.

"So what if I did and Magnus shouldn't have said anything." She turned her attention back to the warlock.

"I can't help that I see things Amanda, my powers are great." He knew now that he shouldn't even have gotten involved.

Jace sighed. "Well I know the Clave assigned him to you and Amy's team so I know that your mother can be more at ease now."

Amanda was getting real annoyed and she felt a headache coming on. "I'm going to my room!" She walked away from them and slammed the bedroom door.

Clary shook her head. "I know you want to protect her Jace but she is old enough to make her own decisions and the Clave trusts Steven so you should too."

Jace turned back to his wife. "I just want to make sure she is safe and not do anything reckless."

Clary sighed. "So Magnus, you didn't answer Amanda's question earlier about sending out Steven to help Amy and Amanda on their first mission, was it you or the Clave?"

Jace had wondered about that as well but became distracted with his daughter's sudden love interest.

Clary continued. "If it was you than I am grateful because you practically saved my daughter and your daughter's life out there. "

Jace sat down on the chair. "Well I think we should arrange Amanda more training time in the gym with Isabelle."

Clary shook her head. "I think that will not be a good idea Jace, she is already mad at you. Just give her time."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Why did I have to end up with a daughter instead of a son? Girls are so complicated and she is a lot like you Clary."

Clary smirked a little. "She takes more after you anyway. So Magnus, are you staying for dinner?" She asked him.

Jace laughed a little at what Clary had just said about Amanda being like him.

The next day, Amy woke up to the sound of her cellphone buzzing on the nightstand. She looked at the time, it was 7:30.

"Hello..?"

"My dad is such a jerk!" Amanda's annoyed voice spat from the other end.

Amy ran a hand down her face before sitting up, "Oh no what did he do now?" She got out of bed and started to get dressed. Much to her father Alec's chagrin, she had adopted Magnus's love for sleeping in. "Should I come over?"

"He's trying to ground me! Mom is totally against it, but my dad is so stubborn and ugh!" Amanda said in frustration. Amy raised an eyebrow even though Amanda couldn't see her. "Come get me out of here."

"I'll be right over," Amy said before hanging up. She pulled on a zip up hoodie and some jeans then her favorite pair of boots before leaving the room. She passed Alec and Isabelle on the way out and waved at them before leaving.

On her way to Amanda's place, someone surprising showed up.

"Hey," he greeted. It was Steven. Amy sighed.

"Hey," she answered and turned to leave as if she hadn't even seen him. Before she could, Steven grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" He shouted. Amy glared at his hand on her arm and he quickly let go with a sheepish look. "Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen Amanda lately and I was wondering if we could all go spar together in the gym. I mean we've been assigned to the same team and all," he explained.

"You know, you're right," Amy said and then she jerked her head towards the opposite direction of Amanda's room. "Actually I'm about to get Amanda now so why don't you go down to the gym and wait for us." She told him. Once he was gone she walked up to Amanda's door and knocked. Clary answered looking a bit exasperated.

"Oh hey Amy," she said, "Come in."

"Is Amanda in? I thought we could get some training in today after our mission mess up," Amy said walking inside. Clary sighed.

"Yeah, but her father is having a meltdown…" As soon as Clary said the words, Amanda and Jace appeared and they were both yelling at each other.

"If you walk out that door then you're not coming back anytime soon!" Jace thundered. It just made Amanda more enraged.

"Fine! See if I care! I bet Steven would let me move in with him for a while anyway!" Amanda yelled back, Jace's face turned five shades of red at even the mention of such a thing. Clary, who had been drinking some tea, began to choke on it and Amy's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't _dare_," Jace spat back. Amanda raised her chin defiantly.

"Watch me!" She told him and she took deliberate steps towards the door. "Come on Amy let's get out of here!" She exclaimed wrenching the door open, she slammed it shut after she and Amy walked out of it. "God I hate him sometimes!" She said in anger once they were down the hall a ways.

"Bad morning, huh?" Amy commented. "Well, you'll be happy to know lover boy is waiting for you down in the gym to train." She let Amanda know. Amanda's anger disappeared at the mention and she got a dreamy look on her face instead.

Once she and Amy had entered the gym, Steven noticed how tense Amanda looked.

"Are you ok?" He asked in concern.

"I will be once my dad stops acting like an idiot." She walked closer and once they embraced each other they greeted each other with a morning kiss.

Soon a voice interrupted them. "Well if the two lovers are finished being in their little world, we have training to do."

Amanda turned to see that Alec was standing there with Isabelle. "Are you two training us today?"

Alec nodded. "Isabelle and I thought it would be a good idea to team up for today's exercises."

Isabelle smiled. "Besides, I am going to make sure that Alec talks to Jace once the training ends."

Amanda nodded. "That would be helpful."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Anyway, let's get started with the push-ups and pull ups."

Amanda groaned slightly as she got into position. Amy laughed a little to see her friend annoyed with basic exercises.

Isabelle said, "You three are a team now, if even one little thing goes wrong in your teamwork than you are bound to fail. I want the three of you to do a trust exercise, also no more making out, Amanda and Steven alright?"

Steven smirked a little. "Sure thing." He glanced over at Amy who was still giving him the cold shoulder.

"_I wonder if this is my fault that Steven and Amy are like this."_ Amanda thought.

Alec noticed the slight tension. "Alright enough warm ups, everyone grab your wooden swords and let's start. I want all three of you to work on your attacks and defenses. When dealing with the likes of demons and other down worlders, you must have the upper hand."

Amanda swung at Amy first in which she blocked it and then was about to swing at Steven but he blocked her attack.

Isabelle noticed their footwork was off. "Watch your footwork, if you lose your footing it can mean that your life is at a higher risk because you just gave the enemy the upper hand."

The little exercise went on for a while until Alec ended it for the day.

"We will continue later but for now, I have some business to attend to." Alec said as he left the gym.

Steven walked over to Amanda. "Here is my phone number, I have some chores to do but I'll call you later." He handed her a piece of paper.

Amanda took it with a smile. "Ok I'll talk to you later." She watched him leave the gym.

Once he was out of sight Amanda turned to Amy. "Do you think your dad Alec will really talk to my dad?" She asked her best friend.

Isabelle overheard the conversation. "He better if he doesn't want me kicking his butt."

Amanda grinned. "So Amy how about you and I practice with the real swords?" She really needed to train until she had everything down perfectly. She really wanted to not fail the next Clave mission.

Back at Amanda's home, someone knocked at the door and Clary answered it. "Alec, welcome back. How was the mission you and Isabelle were on?"

"Hey man, it's been awhile," Jace said.

"You know you have to ease up on Amanda. If you don't it's going to put her teamwork at jeopardy on missions and then not only Amanda will be in danger, but Amy as well," Alec went right into what he came here to say and Jace glared at him a bit before sighing.

"I know you're right, but that doesn't mean I can't be pissed off about it," Jace grumbled.

"Well, you should apologize to her before anything stupid happens and it's too late," Alec told him seriously. Clary nodded.

"Yes Jace and who knows, maybe Steven will even be good for her. We were good for each other and she is that age," She reasoned coming over and putting a hand on his shoulder. Jace's eyes softened as he looked at his wife. He finally gave in and nodded.

"Alright, as soon as she comes back I promise I'll apologize to her," he muttered.

"And invite Steven over to dinner so we can officially meet him," Clary added. Jace's hackles went up but Clary just gave him 'that look' and he deflated.

"Fine, but I still don't have to like him," he agreed. Clary kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you dear," she said. Alec snorted realizing where Amanda must get her mushy side from.

Meanwhile back at the gym, Amanda and Amy had just finished a real sword practice session when both their cellphones chimed. When they checked it, there was their next mission.

"We're supposed to investigate an attack on a down worlder law company," Amanda said out loud. Amy nodded.

"It says the culprits could still be in the area so we should be on guard," Amy added. Amanda hurried and texted Steven's number that she had just entered into her cellphone so that he would meet them outside. He texted her back an 'ok' since he had gotten the mission text too.

Once they were both suited up and ready for battle they met him outside.

"Hey," Steven said with a small smile, he walked over to Amanda and they shared a quick kiss. Amanda laughed softly and grinned.

"Hey yourself. Ready for this mission?" She asked. He nodded and took her hand as they began to walk off with one another.

"Yeah, I'm here to watch your back," he told her, and he really did intend to protect Amanda at all costs. Even if they had just met, she was already really important to him.

"Come on, you two, if the attacker is still there then they'll get away at this rate," Amy said rolling her eyes at them. She had the very painful feeling of being the third wheel just then. They followed her advice then and in about ten minutes later they were at the company that had just been attacked.

Through the glamour, all three of them could see that the building had a giant hole blown straight through it. The edges of the hole were still smoking and several employees were standing around visibly shaken.

A scantily clad woman with blue skin and horns atop her head walked over to them. Amy could tell right away that she was a succubus.

"Shadow Hunters," she greeted, "I'm the boss here, Maria Graves." She shook Amy's hand.

"Can you tell us what happened?" She asked.

"A guy in a black trench coat just suddenly came in and summoned a greater demon to attack. It was what made that hole—in the confusion the black trench coat guy broke into the record room and made off with a number of important files! You have to stop him before he leaks valuable information on one of my clients!" She told them.

"Which way did he go?" Steven demanded. Maria pointed towards the road that led to the park.

"Okay we'll get the papers back ma'am," Amanda vowed and all three of them took off toward the park. By this time it was starting to get dark out. The darkness put them at a disadvantage because demons drew their power from the night.

"We should each split up and look for him," Amy said but Amanda shook her head.

"No way, demons are stronger at night—a greater demon will be doubly so. It's too dangerous," she objected. Amy scoffed.

"Well Steven will be with you, I'm sure he can protect you," she said and it came out a bit bitter. She knew she was being spiteful, but she couldn't stop it. Amanda gave her a hurt look.

"Amy don't be like that," Amanda said, but then she started to get angry at her friend's attitude. Amy had been like this ever since she had met Steven, "You're just jealous, jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't! Well whatever have it your way! If something happens to you then it's not my fault," Amanda yelled and then she spun around taking Steven's hand. "Let's go, Steven."

"Fine by me, I don't need you holding me back anyway!" Amy yelled back at her. Amy didn't waste any time stalking off in the other direction.

The park was a huge place; it spanned at least 12 blocks and was full of vegetation. If people weren't careful it was easy to get lost inside of it. It made the perfect place for a demon summoner to bunker down and hide until he could make a swift get away.

Amanda was still fuming as she and Steven walked down a dark path in silence. Steven was the first to speak up after a long while.

"Are you sure we should have split up like that?" He asked tentatively.

"It was her choice. Let her be a stubborn jerk if she wants," Amanda growled. Steven thought that _both_ girls had quite the stubborn streak, but he kept such comments wisely to himself.

"I see…well I guess we have our phones if anything really bad happens," he said.

"I don't see why she has such a problem with you anyways. Why can't she just be happy for me?" Amanda continued. "I would be happy for her!"

"Amanda wait," Steven said suddenly as he pulled them both to a stop and ducked behind a tree. Amanda forgot her friend for now and glanced ahead confused. She went still as she saw what was going on a head of them. A whole group of people in black robes stood in the dark clearing ahead of them barely visible except for their white gloved hands.

Amanda cursed under her breath. If these were all demon summoners then they had a bigger problem than they first thought.

At that same moment Amy was at the opposite side of the park still feeling angry about the fight with Amanda. She knew she was being really childish about the whole thing and that Amanda was right in some ways. She was jealous, but not because Amanda had a boyfriend, more like because now that she had a boyfriend Amanda didn't need Amy to watch her back anymore. She sighed.

"I'll apologize to both of them when I get back…" she decided. She was being unfair to Steven anyway. At that same moment she spotted a trail of blood in front of her and instantly went on guard.

But it was too late.

The demon swooped in from behind her and ripped right through her shoulder tearing the flesh. Amy cried out and fell onto her back. She managed to get a hand around her whip and snake it outward, it caught the demon across the face, but it's claws swung forward. She brought an arm up to block the blow, but it never landed. In confusion Amy brought her arm down and the demon was crying out in pain. Someone had stabbed the demon and it lay twitching in its death throes on the ground.

"Who the…?" She started to sit up, her shoulder was burning and she clung to it in pain.

"That was a close one," the figure said as it jerked the sword from the now limp demon's body. The voice was of a boy, she couldn't see much of his features in the darkness apart from his eyes glowed a tint of red in the moonlight. "Are you alright?" The boy asked as he walked over and held a hand out to her. Amy hesitated briefly before taking it.

"Thanks, but who exactly are you?" She asked him not sure if she could even really trust some random guy she met in a park. Even if he had just saved her life. He must be shadow hunter though if he had killed that demon so easily, but then why had she never seen him before now?

"The name's Xavier Blackwell," he told her as he wiped his blade off and sheathed it. "Do you always wander around in demon infested parks alone at night, miss..?"

"It's Amy," she told him. "Just Amy."

"Okay then, Amy," he said giving her a level look, "We should probably get out of here before more of those things come—can you walk?"

"Of course, it just got my shoulder." She flexed it experimentally and winced.

"Let's get moving then," he started to walk to the left and Amy followed him reasoning that if another demon like that showed up it would be better to have someone covering her back.

"Are you a shadow hunter?" She asked. Xavier nodded.

"Yes."

"Then how come I've never seen you before? I live at the institute."

"I'm not really allowed there." He shot her a wry smile.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Amy eyed him suspiciously.

"Not really." He turned to her and pulled his shirt up just enough to show her the rune of angelic power that was etched just above his hip bone. "This should be enough proof for you though."

"Okay, I'll trust you for now," she relented not fully satisfied on the matter but it wasn't the time to press. Xavier nodded and just as they were about to continue on, Amy's phone vibrated.

"Amanda?" She asked.

"Yes," came her friends whispering voice, "I'm going to send you our location, we've found the guy with the black trench coat…but he has a bunch of his friends with him and we need back up."

"Right, I'm on my way," Amy said hanging up. A few seconds later the coordinates arrived via text and she entered them into her phone's GPS.

"Fancy trick there," Xavier commented and she ignored him.

"My teammates have found the source of the demons, if you're here to help then follow me," she told him instead.

It didn't take them very long to get to the location where Amanda and Steven were waiting just outside the circle of black cloaked figures. Amy cursed under her breath at how many of them there were. What a time for her to have a lame shoulder.

"Who?" Amanda started when she noticed the boy Amy had brought with her.

"His name is Xavier, he's one of us." Amy shook her head as if to dismiss full introductions until another time.

"Okay, well we need the help so I'm glad you're here," Amanda told him. Xavier nodded.

"So what's the game plan?" he asked.

Amanda glanced at her friend with worry. "You hurt your shoulder."

"No time to fret over that now, we really need a plan here," Amy hissed.

Steven than thought of something. "Looks like they are gathering magic from that object there in the center, if we divide and conquer one of us should be able to retrieve that relic."

Xavier had a bad feeling. "I think I should retrieve that relic."

Amanda glanced over at him. "Why, do you see something we don't?" She asked curiously.

Xavier sighed a little. "Yes, I'm…" He really didn't want to tell them anything but he needed their trust. "I'm different than you all, just please trust me." He pleaded.

"I do," Steven said turning to his girlfriend.

"Let's get the party started then!" Amanda smirked and pulled out her seraph blade.

Amy and Xavier broke off to the right while Steven and Amanda went to the left. Soon Steven led the attack against the hooded figures.

Amanda remembered what Isabelle had said about watching your footwork and she dodged the demon's attack that came straight at her.

Amy seemed to be in pain but she endured and it made Amanda happy that Xavier was nearby to keep an eye on her friend.

Soon Steven yelled, "Xavier now grab the relic!"

Xavier glanced to see if there was an opening and he took it. He killed the demon that was about to strike Amy from behind in which Amy gave her nod of thanks than rushed toward the relic.

But as soon as he was within reach of it, the head demon summoner, Tahul blocked his way. "Well if it isn't the hybrid, are you lost little boy?" He smirked at him.

Xavier groaned. "I didn't know a low life demon would risk their life for another, why are you using this relic? It's dangerous."

Tahul started antagonizing him. "Since when did hybrids cared for the scum of the nephilim?" Xavier moved but Tahul was fast and knocked him back. "This relic is for the high vampire of a powerful clan and he needed the relic activated."

Amanda heard the conversation. "Xavier what is taking so long?"

Xavier saw that the others couldn't hold off the horde and decided he didn't have any choice. He then activated his demon power and attacked Tahul in a rage.

The battle didn't last long and Xavier killed Tahul quickly. Once the body hit the ground Xavier yelled, "Once I grab this relic, run, I killed their leader so they won't follow us."

Amy nodded thinking that Xavier was one they could trust but they still have to learn more about him.

"So what does this relic do?" Steven asked.

"Wait until we are safe before I tell you," Xavier said as they all ran for their lives.

Within 15 minutes they were safe and Steven turned toward him expecting an answer. Xavier held up the relic, it almost looked like the Mortal cup but more dark.

"This relic was being used to harness dark magic and if the ritual had succeeded the power would have activated something terrible. That is all I know."

Amanda turned to her friend. "Amy let's get you back to the institute so I can use a healing rune on your shoulder and maybe your dad Magnus will know more about this cup."

Xavier shocked at the revelation. "You are Magnus's daughter?" He asked Amy.

Amy laughed a little at his expression. "Yes, I know the high warlock of Brooklyn is really famous."

"That is cool, but as you know I can't step on hallowed ground such as the institute but Amy here is my number, call me when you guys learn more. I will see if I can find out anything else."

Than he handed Amy the dark cup in complete trust in which she thanked him.

Soon the three returned to the institute and once inside the infirmary Amanda got to work on Amy's shoulder while Steven went to get Magnus.

Amy turned to her friend as Amanda finished making the healing rune. "I am sorry for the way I have been acting recently. I just wanted to be there for you especially in the field."

Amanda shook her head. "Amy, its ok. I have always looked up to you and I always appreciate you watching my back. But you will never be replaced, someday Steven won't be able to fight for whatever reason and I will still need you to be there for me. I will always be there for you too."

Amy smiled. "Well I am glad that is out of the way. "

"Right in time too because I hear you have something important to show me," Magnus said as he entered the infirmary with Steven and Alec following.

Alec looked over at his daughter in concern. "You alright Amy?" He asked.

Amy nodded. "It was just a flesh wound; Amanda just did the healing rune."

Amy than reached down from beside the bed and handed her dad the dark cup.

Magnus's eyes widened as he took the cup into his hands. "How did you….?"

"From the black hooded demon summoner and I believe his name was Tahul," Amanda said.

Magnus remained silent thinking, _"This is worse than expected."_

Alec turned to him. "Magnus, what is going on?"

Magnus looked up and everyone had an anticipating look on their faces. "This cup is called the Reign of Terror and if this cup ends up in the down worlders hands than the world as we know it will change."

"You mean like war?" Amy asked.

"More like a massacre, dear daughter, but I must find out more. I will let you know if I find any more information."

"I bet there will be an attempt to retrieve the cup from here as well. I mean magic can be used to break the barriers and the portal as well," Amanda said in a concerned tone.

Magnus nodded. "I will hide it away from here. I am powerful enough to stop low life demons from trying to retrieve it."

"Sounds like a plan," Alec said.

"Dad there's more, Tahul mentioned giving it to a powerful vampire clan," Amy added in concern.

Magnus glanced down at the cup. _"Interesting,"_ He thought than smiled at the youngsters. "You all did well today and thank you for telling me this immediately." He turned to take his leave.

Steven wondered about that boy and decided to ask Magnus. "Do you know a boy by the name of Xavier Blackwell?"

Magnus stopped in his tracks and turned back. Amy found herself holding her breath. Xavier did act differently back when he killed Tahul and she was interested about what her dad was going to say.


End file.
